looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Saves The Day
This Fanon is a piece from Looney Tunes Wiki. The original author is unknown. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 18:57, August 15, 2013 (UTC) It was a busy day in Looney City. All around the city, everyone was working together. Granny came to see Bugs. "The quarry has an important job today." she said. "I need someone who is helpful and responsible." "I'll do it, Granny!" cried Bugs. But when Bugs got to the quarry, he was shocked. "Oh, you're here!" cried Marvin the Martian. "The question is, why?" "I came to help Yosemite Sam." replied Bugs. "You can't help, like I can!" said Marvin rudely. "That ain't true!" said Bugs, as he set off to work. But Marvin decided to tease. First he kicked Bugs under a hopper. "Oh, no!" cried Bugs. Then, when Bugs began to kick some dust, Marvin sniffed. "What is that nasty smell?" he asked himself. "Oh, it's just a helpless bunny rabbit!" "That's rude!" thought Bugs. "No wonder Granny is thinking of killing you!" said Marvin. "I would never believe that." said Bugs. He was very unhappy. That night, Bugs had to stay at the quarry. He could not sleep. "What is Marvin's right?" he asked himself. "What if Granny kills all of us?" Bugs began to worry. The next day, Barnyard Dawg arrived. "Hello, everyone! I brought fresh food for you!" After he had to new food, Marvin began to run faster and faster. "Hee, hee!" he laughed. "This stuff makes my legs kick harder!" "Carrots don't make my legs kick harder." sighed Bugs. "I wish I could have some of that stuff." Yosemite Sam was also excited about the new food. "Oh, my!" he said. Bugs felt left out. Marvin began to show off. "I am the best Looney City Citizen!" he boasted. "Watch me go!" Then, Marvin stopped. He began to choke. There was black smoke all around him. "I don't feel well!" cried Marvin. Yosemite Sam felt black smoke too. "Neither do I!" he choked. The quarry manager was upset. "It is the new food!" he said. "Something must have gone in to make it bad!" Soon, the other outsiders had black smoke. Mac and Tosh, and even Barnyard Dawg was feeling unwell. So Granny telephoned the manager. And the manager came to see Bugs. "You must pick up some fresh food right away." said the manager. "Right away!" cried Bugs. Soon, Bugs got to the depot. "Give me some fresh food!" he cried. "We will soon load you up!" cried the men. Soon, the men loaded Bugs with cans of fresh food. The cans were heavy. Bugs pushed very hard. His legs were hurting, and his cheeks were puffy, but he kept on going. Bugs went all over Looney City with the fresh food. For Barnyard Dawg, for Mac and Tosh. Bugs was very tired, but he knew he had one last delivery to make. At the quarry, nothing had been done. Marvin's cheeks were very green. Yosemite Sam was very unhappy. Then, they heard footsteps approaching. It was Bugs! He had brought the fresh food as fast as a fox! "I'm here!" he cried. Yosemite Sam and Marvin had the bad food spat out, and the fresh, clean food was eaten. "This is good!" thought Marvin. "Thanks, Bugs!" cried Yosemite Sam. Soon, they were busier than ever. And the work was done in no time. Granny arrived with Daffy. "Good job, Bugs!" she said. "You saved the day! You are the best, and you beat the rest!" "Thanks, Granny." said Bugs happily. And even Marvin had to agree that Bugs is a useful guy, even though he is a bunny. Category:Shorts